Yung Kuda/GTA V
"He threw me out of the truck! Thug Kuda, stop!" ― The Walking Strawberry "Why is your truck made out of plastic?" ― Thug Kuda to Green Mask Thug Kuda is the epitome of throwing things, the king of hijacking vehicles in Los Santos. He is rarely seen in the vast city, yet is always hiding around Green Mask and the Walking Strawberry. The prophecy has foretold that one day he may exit the shadows and show his face, and then chuck a jerry can at Alucard Meemer (the Walking Strawberry). However, this prophecy is very sketchy, and may never happen. Should it happen, Thug Kuda will leave the shadows of Le Bulturius Podcast. For now, however, he shall remain unseen, forever following the cancerous duo of Green Mask and the Walking Strawberry. Information Appearance Due to once shapeshifting into Levi Joel and never returning to his original state, Thug Kuda has the exact appearance of the hoodlum. He is tall and mildly muscular, taking on the build of a slim MMA fighter. His hair is a black buzz cut, slightly growing on the top, yet rarely seen due to his hood. Thugkaku is slightly pale, a tattoo on his neck reading "Life's a Game," referring to the fact that they are, in fact, in Grand Theft Auto V. He usually wears a black hoodie, sometimes plain, and sometimes one that says "GAME OVER" in a blocky, red-orange font. He is nearly never seen without his hood on, even at home. Thug Kuda wears dark gray denim pants and white high-top shoes, the footwear with red-orange lining designs to match his hoodie. Theme Songs *XXX *XXX *XXX Personality Thug Kuda is very unpredictable, often appearing out of the blue to do who-knows-what. He has a very lighthearted, smartass-like personality, and diminishes his intimidation factor. This can be used to his advantage, however; it gives Thug Kuda the opportunity to hit hard and throw his opponent off. His strong criminal side may take over his usual persona, though, and force him into a state of seriousness and impatience. When angered, however, Thug Kuda is a far different person. He becomes extremely intimidating and mad, nearing the point of insanity. His patience hits an all-time low and he often takes his anger out on his surroundings (i.e. Throwing a rock faster than the speed of light). Likes Throwing, Jerry Cans, toppling Green Mask's Truck Dislikes Green Mask's Truck Hobbies Throwing, stalking Green Mask and the Walking Strawberry Archetypes *XXX *XXX *XXX Background The Thug Life Juance in a thousand moons, Yung Kuda will impregnate a woman. This particular woman happened to be Kim Kardashian, and, unfortunately, their sex tape got leaked all over the internet. However, that story is for another time. Kim Kardashian, while pregnant, was eating at the healthy chain restaurant known as Taco Bell. A little while later, well, her bathroom became Taco Hell. Her stomach began to feel a strong burning sensation, and her eyes started stinging. Her stomach began to rumble, and poundings were felt in the front of her belly. She spread open her legs, and a small child left the womb and sat in front of her. While she and the child stared at each other, the baby said, "Ay yo bitch, you got any cash?" Kim Kardashian responded by shaking her head, so the baby stood up. "It's aight." He began heading in the direction of the living room, grabbed her purse, and ran off into the streets naked. Later that evening, he was arrested. At 18 inches tall, weighing 15 pounds, the baby screamed in the mugshot for his juice box. And from there, the chaos only got worse. The Mold on the Strawberry The wind was blowing slightly over the hills of Los Santos. In the distance, Thug Kuda could hear Green Mask scream, "Get in the fucking truck, Strawberry!" This was his chance. The thrower dashed in the direction of the sound. His shoes brushed through the lush, green grass, kicking up dust in some of the naked spots of the large hill. He stopped. Further eastward, the Walking Strawberry started laughing, and a car alarm went off. Thug Kuda made a sharp turn left and ran further. Eventually, after running for a few minutes, he found a small neighborhood, possibly gang territory. The hoodlum walked along the side of a house and leaned on a stone wall. Green Mask screamed in joy, Alucard screamed in terror, and their large, black, plastic truck came roaring down the side of a mountain. This is my chance! he thought to himself. The truck slowed down as it hit flatland, and made its way down the street. As it entered the neighborhood, a dark man in a white tank top began shooting at them. The not-so-dynamic duo came to a stop in order to begin fighting back. The members died, and Meemer got back into the truck. However, as it happened, Thug Kuda pulled Alucard out of the truck and began stomping on him. He leaned down, hands in his pockets, and whispered to the bloodstained mafioso, "I'm gonna be the mold on your strawberry." He then leaped into the truck, attempting to hijack it, but was then murdered by the truck. Thug Kuda then realized that this was no ordinary truck. It was the truck, he thought. GREEN MASK. Abilities *Ultimate Thrower - Thug Kuda is the strongest being in all the land, being able to lift a mountain at his will. However, he does not care about his strength, other than that it makes him the most powerful thrower in the omniverse. **Quick Toss - As a result of this, the sexy beast known as Thug Kuda can throw things faster than light, and has once, which nearly caused an omniversal collapse. However, Yung Kuda stopped this catastrophe. *Hotwire - Thug Kuda can also hijack any vehicle in the world, including the train that the Walking Strawberry punched Green Mask off of. *Known by Name - Thug Kuda has very rarely been spotted. He is almost always hiding, stalking Green Mask and the Walking Strawberry, often speaking to them from seemingly nowhere. *Deadeye - What's to say? Thug Kuda never misses his throws, once hitting Green Mask's truck...with a rock...from across Los Santos. *Not Levi - Thug Kuda has the uncanny ability to shapeshift, yet has only used it once, and stayed that way, taking on the appearance of Levi Joel. *Life's a Game - Literally. Thugkaku has full knowledge that he is in Grand Theft Auto V, and is considered insane due to the proposition. Paraphernalia *Every Vehicle in Los Santos *Baseball Bat *Combat Pistol *Combat MG *Advanced Rifle *Heavy Sniper *Assault Shotgun *Minigun *The Almighty Jerry Can Combat XXX Versus Normals XXX Versus Powered XXX Techniques *XXX *XXX *XXX Limitations *Thug Kuda cannot carjack Green Mask's truck, as it has Unrestricted Murdering. *If Thug Kuda has nothing to throw, he will either go insane or get curb stomped by his opponent. Trivia *Thug Kuda is, rather than an alternative form of Yung Kuda, the son of Yung Kuda. Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets Category:Los Tontos